


Trembling Hands

by Duetronomy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, Frottage, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Partners to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:33:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28749282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duetronomy/pseuds/Duetronomy
Summary: George tries to push aside his internalized homophobia to try and be intimate with Sapnap because love.
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Trembling Hands

**Author's Note:**

> George and Sapnap are soft and hesitant. This is also George's first orgasm.

His lips press hesitantly against mine. Softly and passionately, a opposite to how they usually go. Anxiety and discomfort starts to simmer in his heart already and George convinces himself to calm down. If he can't make it through this there's no way in hell he'll get thru the next bit.

There's no tongue which George is very grateful for. Sapnap presses a soft kiss to his cheek, close to his neck and just under his eye. He turns his head slightly to the side to give Sapnap more room.

Sapnap very timidly puts his hands against George's sides. Slowly laying his hands on his waist, letting a few fingers climb into George's shirt to catch a small feel of his warm skin underneath.

Sapnap gives George one more kiss before pulling away. He tugs lightly at the waist of George's pants.

"Do you want to undo this or…" Sapnap asks quietly.

George doesn't think he can mentally handle the image of Sapnap unbuttoning his pants so he doesn't answer and almostly shamefully undoes his pants himself.

He does it quickly then buries his face in Sapnap's neck. Sapnap wraps an arm around George's waist to rub his back lovingly.

He didn't know Sapnap could be this gentle. Guess he can take things seriously for once.

Sapnap's other hand dips under George's underwear and the anxiety makes George's heart pound against his ears and he tries to breathe.

Sapnap pushes on a little further.

"Do you… want to touch mine?" Sapnap asks gently.

God, he could really start shaking at this point but he wants to try. He tries to ignore the way his hand trembles as he unbuttons Sapnap's pants. He slides his hand down Sapnap's soft stomach and waist. He thinks he's doing well until his hand comes in contact with Sapnap's coarse pubic hair and the shaft of his dick.

His hand stalls and his mind is a mess, trying to stay grounded while trying to think of anything else. He's so frustrated he feels tears in his eyes.

Sapnap moves my hand out.

" Hey, calm down. It's okay if you wanna stop; you don't owe me anything" Sapnap says calmly.

It somehow makes me feel worst. I'm such a bad… whatever we are, and I can't even pleasure him back. I feel so selfish.

"No, please. I want this. Keep going, please?" I practically beg.

I want this for us. For whatever we have because it's important to me. I want us to work.

"If you're sure"

Sapnap takes out his dick and I put my head on his shoulder again.

He strokes our dick together slowly. I shudder. He kisses my neck.

I get why he suggested doing this on a bed, my knees feel weak.

I dare a peak down between use and end up just staring. The sight makes a jolt of pleasure run up my spine which makes me moan. It just slips out before I could catch it and my face burns red but it's less embarrassing when Sapnap moans in response. It was quiet but I definitely heard it and it was so hot.

I could feel myself getting wet as I replay the sound in my head.

I start to hump into Sapnap's hands, just to try it. The pre-cum over our dicks while it runs smoothly in and out of Sapnap's hand like a tube is a sight he won't be forgetting soon.

It's a heat above his groin that is progressively getting tighter. The moaning isn't even embarrassing anymore. It's kinda involuntary at that point but he still half-ass attempts to swallow them down.

I start to wonder if Sapnap isn't moaning as much because he thinks the sound of a man moaning in my ear would freak me out. He's kinda right but moaning means you feel good right?

I without a second thought, bite and suck Sapnap neck and he does moan, almost like a shout and I think maybe I bit too hurt until I feel his hand stutter and look down to see him cumming into his hand.

God, that was hot.

Sapnap pulls back a little after catching his breath.

"Can I um give you a blowjob?" He asks tentatively.

"Y-Yeah" 

My dick is throbbing at this point and seeing Sap get on his knees was making me weak.

There was no foreplay with this, Sapnap took him straight into his hot mouth and I damn near convulsed at the foreign feeling.

Moans fell out of my mouth as I tried to breathe. I thread my fingers along Sapnap's soft hair.

It was hardly two minutes before Sapnap took my dick to the hilt and I was cumming down his throat. It felt like my body was burning and my muscles tensed as I moaned helplessly and Sapnap rubbed my inner thigh soothingly.

I gasped to catch my breath as Sapnap pressed a kiss to my shoulder.

Suddenly everything feels very... disgusting. The cum, the saliva, the body heat is almost unbearable. Sapnap runs his hand across my face and I nuzzle into it. I could throw up right now but I don't want to pull away.

"Was that good?" Sapnap asks shyly.

I kiss him softly on the lips and wrap my arms around him. I put my head on his shoulder again, it's comforting.

"It was great" I say quietly.

I put on a small smile and we kinda just stand there.

"What are we?..." Sapnap puts a hesitant arm around me.

…

"Boyfriends?" ... "You don't have to-" "I want to" I want to say that I love him but even that's too hard. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is me projecting lol


End file.
